Happy Valentines Day
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: Takes place during the ACBU universe. It's Valentines day, and Brianna and Connor get each other a gift. Will they like it? Well, you have to read and find out. I suck at summaries :P


**Okay, I wanted to make a story on ACBU universe. I've always liked that story :) it's valentines day, and Connor makes something for Brianna :) btw their in 6th grade :P**

* * *

**Scene: School**

Brianna was studying her vocabulary, at school. She had a few minutes till 4th period began, and Brianna couldn't study last night. She and Connor took a walk, and they went home late.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Alison asked, taking a seat next to her.

Brianna sighed, "I'm studying for the test, it's today"

"Oh, you mean the science test?" Alison stated, "That test was cancelled"

"Wait, so you mean it's canceled? And I was studying for no good reason" Brianna asked, with a face palm.

Alison nodded, "Yep, pretty much"

"Well then," Brianna crumbled up the vocabulary sheet, and threw it in the garbage, "I don't need that"

In less that 10 minutes, class begun. The teacher walked in, and made a smile.

"Good morning class, today, we are gonna make cards for each other, because you know what day it is?"

"Valentines day!" Everyone yelled. The teacher nodded, then passed out red and pink cards to everyone.

Alison turned her head towards Brianna, "So, who you gonna make yours too, Connor?"

"No, Brad Pitt," Brianna rolled her eyes, "Of course Connor! He's my boyfriend and I love him!"

"I wonder what there talking about now?" Alison and Brianna looked at the wall, where Connor and Logan's classroom was.

In Connors classroom, they were basically doing the same thing. They were making cards for whoever they want it to be.

"What are you gonna say in the card to Brianna?" Logan asked.

Connor smiled, "I'm gonna say a lot of stuff, might as well be an essay"

"Wow, you love her that much?"

"I love her more than Selena Gomez, and this isn't all I'm gonna get her" Connor said.

"What are you gonna get her?" Logan asked.

"Something, now more importantly, are you gonna give something to YOUR girlfriend?"

Logan made a blush, "Y-Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?"

Connor shrugged, "I don't know, now I'm gonna start working" Connor grabbed the scissors and papers, and started to work.

* * *

**Scene: Cafeteria**

Alison and Brianna grabbed their lunches, and headed straight to the cafeteria. When they entered, they took a seat next to Katy, and Patty.

"Hey guys" Katy said.

Brianna smiled, "Hey Katy, hey Patty" Patty waved, and went back to eating her sandwich. Soon, Connor and Logan joined the group.

"H-Hey Brianna" Connor said, sitting down next to Brianna.

Brianna smiled, "Hey Connor, what's up?"

"Oh you know just bowling, haha, what do you think? I'm eating. Isn't this place called a cafeteria?" Connor said, playfully rolling his eyes. Brianna made a giggle.

"Shut up" Brianna said, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Logan!" Alison said cheery.

"Hey" Logan said with a smile, and a tiny blush. They then started to chat.

Back to Brianna and Connor, they were laughing at each other.

"Connor, your so funny" Brianna said.

"It's a gift" Connor said, shrugging.

"So," Brianna started, "Guess what day it is Connor?"

"Valentines day! Happy Valentines day Bri!" Connor yelled.

"Haha thanks, you too"

"Hey, can I come over later, maybe around 6?" Connor said.

"Sure, my parents won't mind" Brianna then began to eat their lunches. After lunch, they went to their final period. When they got there, Brianna, Katy, Logan, and Alison sat down in a group together.

"Alright class, today you will be working on this Math sheet" Mrs. Spain said. Everyone groaned, then got the sheet of paper.

"Man, this is really hard" Alison whispered.

Brianna nodded, "Yeah, but after this, we'll be home free" The girls then began the sheet.

45 minutes later, the bell rang, and everyone ran out of the school. Brianna and Connor were walking home.

"You want me to give you my valentines day gift now, or later?" Brianna asked.

"Later, It'll be a good time" Connor said. Soon, they both reached Briannas house.

"Bye Connor! See you later!" Brianna kissed his cheek, then ran off. Right when she ran off, Connor ran to his house, as quick as a race car. When he got there, he ran up the steps, and to his room.

"What am I gonna do?! I only have less than 2 hours to finish?!" Connor yelled. He grabbed stuff as went to work.

* * *

**scene: Briannas house**

Brianna was finishing up her gift for Connor.

Brianna sighed, "I really hope he likes it." She grabbed the gift wrapping paper, and wrapped it up. She looked at the clock, and saw it was 4:45.

"Maybe just a few minute of a nap" Brianna rested her eyes on the desk, and fell asleep. Soon, Margaret came in.

"Hey sweetie, You working on your gift for Connor?" Margaret asked.

Brianna woke up, "Y-Yeah, I fell asleep for a few minutes, and I hope he likes it.."

"Aw, don't worry Bri, Connor will love it! Any who, Connor will be here in 20 minutes" Margaret said.

"What?! How long was I asleep?!" Brianna screamed.

Margaret looked at the clock, "It's 5:40"

"That long?! I have to get ready!" Brianna shooed Margarey out, and grabbed something to wear. Hey, even if its your house, you have to dress decent. Soon, it was 5:59, and Brianna was all ready. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Brianna yelled. She ran down the steps, and opened the door.

"Hey Connor" Brianna said.

Connor made a smile, "Hey Bri"

"You wanna come in?" Brianna asked. Connor nodded, and walked in.

"Hey guys" Mordecai said walking in the house

"Hey Dad/Quintel" Brianna and Connor said.

"How was work?" Brianna asked.

"Eh, it was Alright" Mordecai said with a smile. He then walked upstairs, to his room.

"So," Connor started to say, "Wanna show our gifts now?"

Brianna nodded, "I'll go first" Brianna grabbed her gift, and handed it to Connor. Connor went three the wrapping, and when he saw it, he gasped. It was his favorite movie he wanted.

"Thanks Brianna!" Connor said with a smile.

"There's a card too silly" Connot grabbed the envelope, tore it, and read the card.

'To the best boyfriend in the world:

Happy Valentine Connor! You are very special to me, and I love you so much! I hope we stay together forever!

Love, Brianna'

"W-W-Wow...Thanks so much Bri!" Connor hugged her.

"Eh, no problem" Brianna said.

"okay, here's mine" Connor gave her something big. When Brianna opened It, she made a gasp.

"Oh...My god...this is a-amazing Connor" It was pictures of every memory they had together. When they met, when they went to the ice cream parlor, the movies with Brad, and of course, their dance at the end of 5th Grade.

"There's more" Connor said. Brianna looked, and saw a card. She opened it, and began to read it.

To Brianna:

Happy Valentines day My girlfriend! You are the most gorgeous thing in the entire earth. I love you to the moon and back! You are awesome and never forget that. I love you Bri, and I'm happy that your in my life'

Yours truly, Connor

"T-Thanks so much Connor...I-I love you" Brianna said, in tears.

Connor smiled, "I love you too, now. Wanna dance?" Connor played a maroon 5 song, and they began to dance.

"I love you Connor"

**THE END :D do you guys like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review :) and I hope you like it Brunomarslover21**


End file.
